


Water

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Newt Being an Idiot, Newt is a Dork, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Sadly, Soccer, Strangers to Lovers, lots of staring, newt is the water boy, no newtmas sex, thomas plays soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the most popular boy in the state for his soccer skills. One day after a practice run, he decides to stay at the hotel offers to him and meets a shy, dorky, blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

Newt's POV

I sit on my bed working on some homework while the fan above me brushes col air on my neck. I hear a chatter from outside my window and get up to check it out. I pull the cream colored curtains open a little and see the soccer team, ''The Gladers'', boast about how they won the game with their best player, Thomas. All the players walk to the locker rooms, but the last just stopped and looked up at my window and started walking again. I close the curtains noticing that the boy who looked at me was the best player and most popular bot in the state, Thomas. I open the curtains again and the players where nowhere in sight. I hear a knock on my door and walk over to it to see who it is, I open it and my mother, Teresa, stands before me.

''Are you coming? Dad made spaghetti.'', she said.

''I already at something'', I tell her. 

''What did you eat?'', she says menacingly.

''A few sandwiches.'', I tell her.

''From now on, you eat with us.'', she says leaving.

I close the door and walk to the balcony and open it. I look over the edge and see the players, even Thomas talking again. Thomas looks at me again and I move away a bit, a second later I hear a chair collapse, I look over and see that one of the players fell backward and all of them are laughing. Thomas looks at me again and walks away. I go back to my room and head towards the top of the stairwell to see the players heading somewhere. I walk down stairs and see Teresa, I stop until she passes. I walk down more and head after the players. ''Newt, are you finished with your homework?'', she says behind me. ''Yes mother.'', I reply. She nods and goes to the kitchen while I toward the outside door. I step outside and I don't see them, I hear whoops and hollers in the distance and I see the players walk towards me. All of them are there but not Thomas. I walk towards the pool to check and see if anyone is in the changing rooms before locking up the hotel. I open each one until I hear a band in one, I look around and see a pair of white sneakers on the ground and coughs in that direction. I cant see the person fully because of the wall. I walk toward the door and I open the door to see Thomas on the ground. ''Go away Minho! Go away!'', He says, his nose is bleeding and he is bruised all over. Did Minho beat him up? ''What?'', I ask ''Who are you?'', He says looking up at me. I crouch down to his level. '' My names Newt, do you need help'', he nods and I take him to my room. I close the door and Thomas sits on the bed, I go to the bathroom and look at myself for a fraction of a second. I grab a rag and dampen it and walk out with it. I walk towards Thomas and get on my knees. ''Hey look at me'', I try to say manly, but it comes out as a sqeak. He looks at me and I wipe the dry blood of his nose. After that he asks, ''Do you mind if I take a shower'', ''No'', I say. He takes off his shirt and throws it on me and walks in the bathroom. He gets the shower running and closes the door. I lay back on the bed with my left arm behind my head. I hear a knock on my door and walk to it. Teresa stands there. ''Why is the door locked?'' ''Mom-'' She shushes me and hears the water running. ''Is there someone in your room?'', she says. ''You know what I said about having girls in your room.'', she adds. ''There is no girl.'' ''What?'' ''It's not a girl.'', I say simply. Her phone rings and she walks away talking to someone, I close the door. I walk back to the bed and pick up Thomas's shirt and smell it and hide it under the covers. The water turns off and Thomas comes out wearing a towel and only a towel. I give him a pair of shorts and a shirt to put on. ''Give me your towel'', I say. He gives me his towel and stands up. He rests his hand on m neck and leans in close to my ear. I lean my head away and his face is inches from mine, He holds my cheek and presses a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips. He pulls away and says, ''Thank you Newt. I'll see you tonight.'', he winks at me and leaves the room. I touch my lips not believing what happened and what he is going to do to me tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm sorry I cant update ''Cinderella'' right now, but I'm busy with other stuff and made this to make it up for you newtmas lovers. I see you next time.


End file.
